


Stay Wild

by ThatOnePlatypus



Series: Stories at sea [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Feral Behavior, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 20:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOnePlatypus/pseuds/ThatOnePlatypus
Summary: Tobirama knew, in a distant almost forgotten way, that things weren’t the way they were supposed to be. But just as he couldn’t quite recall how this had happened, he couldn’t recall what exactly was wrong either.(or: Tobirama -and Madara- somehow got hit by a jutsu during a mission that made them lose some of their senses. This is what happens right after.)





	Stay Wild

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/gifts).



> I blame Kalira for any and all feral AUs I might throw this way.  
> Enjoy!

Tobirama knew, in a distant almost forgotten way, that things weren’t the way they were supposed to be. But just as he couldn’t quite recall how this had happened, he couldn’t recall _what_ exactly was wrong either. Still. He knew the situation wasn’t ideal, and that he needed to get away from it all.

It was a while before he paused, finally sure he’d ditched any enemy. There was just one familiar presence following from a distance, but Tobirama recognized that said presence was no real threat to him. More pressing, he found, were his wounds.

All of his instincts, new and old merged in one, pushed him to find a place to hide in and rest while he healed. Tobirama thus found the best hole he could, and crawled inside. It was hidden from view enough, and hopefully no one would come to bother him there.

He’d sense them if they did, anyway.

It took very little time for him to shed the annoying armour constricting his movements, and put it aside. The fur was a boon, though, soft and warm in a way the ground wasn’t. With a contented sigh Tobirama curled up around it, intent on sleeping.

His eyes snapped open barely a few instants later, and he snarled at the entrance of his hole. The familiar presence hesitated, no doubt hearing him, but it didn’t seem to truly stop them.

A head full of wild black hair peeked through, and Tobirama snarled again at Madara, feeling himself bristle.

This was _his_ hole, _his_ hiding place! This interloper might be familiar, and no threat, he was still trespassing!

Madara flinched at his snarl, drooping. Tobirama watched warily as the other man hesitated, clearly torn between backing off and try again. He looked wet, he realized. Had it started raining?

The interloper made an inquiring, soft and hesitant sound, and Tobirama felt himself hesitate in turn.

An interloper Madara might be, but he was also _familiar_. Not a threat, and maybe not a friend but still a… comrade, maybe. Someone dear to Tobirama’s brother.

Leaving him to find his own hole would be a bit cruel, he supposed. With the rain, and night coming, Madara would end up cold and wet. Tobirama would end up cold too, he realized, for all that he had his fur.

With a huff, Tobirama pointedly settled down again, looking away. Let the interloper decide.

The hopeful tint to Madara’s chakra made it worth it, as the man carefully crawled in the hole. Tobirama could feel him slowly, hesitantly come closer. When Tobirama didn’t snarl at him again, or lash out, Madara became a tad bolder and came right beside him.

Tobirama turned his head to give him a flat look, and earned himself a pitiful but hopeful one in return. With another huff, Tobirama grudgingly moved to allow some space at his side for Madara. Madara’s expression all but lit up, and with a purr he immediately pressed himself against Tobirama.

He was surprisingly warm, Tobirama found. It was a good surprise, too, as the cold was starting to set in.

With a hum, Tobirama curled up a bit closer to the furnace of a man next to him.

This wasn’t so bad.


End file.
